terraria_mod_of_randomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
All Items
All Items Weapons to Strongest Melee * Dirt Sword (6 dps) * Noobite Sword (65 dps) * Rusty Robotic Arm (95 dps) * Robotic Arm (140 dps) * Noobite Greatsword (150 dps) * The Violin (200 dps) * Violin String (220 dps) * Xenomite Blade (260 dps) * Corrupted Robotic Arm (270 dps) * The True Violin (530 dps) * Corrupted Night's Edge (900 dps) * Corrupted Excalibur (1000 dps) * Vlitch Blade (1200 dps) * Total Corruption (2000 dps) * Ethereal Greatsword (7000 dps) Magic * Noobite Staff (55 dps) * Xenomite Plasma Pistol (240 dps) * Light Xenomite Plasma Cannon (400 dps) * Vlitch Devastator (1200 dps) Ranged * Light Xenomite Railgun (420 dps) * Light Xenomite Repeater (520 dps) * Vlitch Annihilator (1000 dps) * Vlitch Rail Assulter (1500 dps) Summoning * Xenomite Staff (??? dps) * Mk-1 Microbot Factory (??? dps) * Mk-2 Microbot Factory (??? dps) * Mk-3 Microbot Factory (??? dps) Throwing * Xenomite Shuriken (70 dps) * Energy Xeno-Glove (600 dps) Tools to Strongest Pickaxe * Noobite Pickshovel (60% Pickaxe Power) * Xenomite Pickaxe (165% Pickaxe Power) Axe * Noobite Battleaxe (75% Axe Power) * Xenomite Battleaxe (175% Axe Power) Hammer * Noobite Warhammer (69% Hammer Power) * Xenomite Greathammer (100% Hammer Power) Ammo to Strongest * Vlitch Bullet (20 Ranged Damage) * Light Xenomite Energy Bullet (60 Ranged Damage) Accessories/Equipable ...eh Useful * Icar's Frost (Increases stats) * Icar's Fire (Increases stats) * Icar's Elements (Highly increases stats) * Luminite Power Absorber Wings * Xenomite Wings Pets * Pile o' Grain (Pet Chicken) Expert Mode Exclusive * Anti-Crystallizer Band (Immune to all Xenomite Debuffs) Consumables Boss Summoning * Egg Crown (Summons the most powerful being in the universe... not) * Xeno Eye (Summons Infected Eye) * Corrupted Hero Sword (Summons Vlitch Cleaver) * Corrupted Worm Medallion (Summons Vlitch Gigipede) * Forsaken Amulet (Summons...) Potions * Anti-Crystallizer Serum (Immune to all Xenomite Debuffs) Other * Infected Eye Treasure Bag (yey...) Placeables * Noobite Fossil (Used for Noobite stuff) * Infected Eye Trophy * Vlitch Cleaver Trophy * Vlitch Gigipede Trophy * Xeno Forge (Used to make Xenomite stuff) * Xeno DNA-Mutator (Used to make variants of Xenomite) * Mk-1 Microbot Factory * Mk-2 Microbot Factory * Mk-3 Microbot Factory Armour Full Sets * Xenomite Armour * Light Xenomite Armour * Energy Xenomite Armour Single Pieces * Newb Crown * Android Head * Prototype Silver Head Vanity * Flatcap * Rayen's Tophat Materials * Chicken Egg * Noobite Fossil * Infected Lens * Liquified Xenomite * Liquified Corrupted Xenomite * Xenomite Shard * Xenomite * Light Xenomite * Energy Xenomite * Corrupted Xenomite * Carbon Myofibre * Artifical Muscle * AI Chip * Mk-1 Capacitor * Mk-1 Plating * Mk-2 Capacitor * Mk-2 Plating * Mk-3 Capacitor * Mk-3 Plating * Mysterious Flower Petal * Icar's Flower * Starlite * Starlite Bar * Corrupted Starlite Bar * Xeno DNA-Mutator Fragments * Black Gloop * Girus Chip * Mutator Powercell * Odd Fragment * Ethereal Crystal